Storage arrays and other types of storage systems are often shared by multiple host devices over a network. A given host device may comprise a multi-path input-output (MPIO) driver that is configured to process input-output (IO) operations for delivery from the given host device to the storage system. In some cases, a user of the given host device may wish to update or replace the current MPIO driver on the given host device. For example, if a new version of a current MPIO driver has been released, the user of the given host device may wish to update the current MPIO driver to the new version. In another example, if the user of the given host device wishes to use a new or different MPIO driver, the user of the given host device may replace the current MPIO driver with the new or different MPIO driver. However, such an update or replacement of the current MPIO driver typically requires significant and substantial application downtime such as, e.g., outages, reconfiguration, or other similar downtime, as the update is performed.